Hawkwhisker's Journey
by VieveCipher
Summary: When his warrior father left his rogue mother, Hawk thought he'd never leave the life of a rogue. But, after a tragic mistake, would he be able to become the warrior his father wanted? Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**This story is based on a cat I created on a random warriors creator, and he has SUCH a backstory, I NEED to write it down! Enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the dead of the night, the moonlight shone over the empty moor. The air seemed thick, muffling all of the sound. Suddenly, a screech filled the night. A sandy yellow tom burst over the ridge and hurled himself towards the barn at the edge of the grassland. He bounded up the hay and wormed his way in through a hole near the roof. From the rafters, he glimpsed a she-cat with reddish-brown fur, her belly swollen with unborn kits, squirming and shrieking in pain.

"Blaze!" the tom exclaimed. He bounded down from the rafters to the she-cat. "Your kits are coming early!

The she-cat rolled in pain, and fixed the tom with a glare. "You think?" she spat. "Sandwhisker, nothing gets through that thick skull of yours!" She yelped as her stomach rippled. "Help!"

"I'm here, you'll be okay," Sandwhisker promised. He looked up, then bounded across the barn. He returned with a branch in his jaws. "Bite this when the kits come," he instructed.

With a screech of pain, Blaze shot forward and grasped the branch in her mouth. Her belly rippled, and a kit slid out onto the floor.

"You're doing fine!" Sandwhisker promised, freeing the first kit. "You can do this!"

"No, I have more chance of becoming a twoleg!" Blaze gritted her teeth around the stick. She strained, puffing in pain, and another kit came.

"I think you're done, "Sandwhisker mewed after a long moment. "Two kits? That's amazing!"

"Yes, it-" Blaze broke off with a screech as her belly undulated again. She strained one last time, and her last kit slid to the floor.

"Three kits!" Sandwhisker gasped. "That's amazing!" He licked Blaze's ear, and whispered,"Our kits are beautiful, just like their mother."

Blaze let out a soft purr. "What should we name them?"

Sandwhisker gazed down at his kits, then mewed, "You should name them."

Blaze studied the kits. "I want to name this one Winona, after my mother." She flicked her tail at the only she-kit, a red and brown tabby. "And this one should be Jasper, after my brother." Her tail rested on one of the toms, who was brown with white patches.

"How about you name the last one?" She looked up at Sandwhisker.

"Sure," he meowed. He crouched down to examine the last kit. The little tom had his ginger fur, and one white paw, like his mother.

"Hawk," he mewed after a moment. "I want at least one of them to have a clan name." He purred and licked Hawk's little head. "You will grow strong, my little warrior."

He watched his kits squirm next to Blaze, whose face was alight with joy. "Blaze," he murmured," I have to go." He hesitated, then mewed,"I think we should stop meeting."

Blaze looked up in surprise. "But why?" She asked. "We need you!"

"My clan is suspicious," Sandwhisker meowed shamefully. "Longstar banned me from going out. I'm breaking the warrior code by seeing you!"

"Then, stay with us," Blaze mewed. "The kits can't grow without their father!"

"Well, they'll have to!" Sandwhisker mewed roughly. "I don't want it to be this way, but it has to."

He leaped back up to the hole in the roof. Just before he reached it, he turned back and yowled, "I'll never forget you!" He saw Blaze with their kits, looking heartbroken. Before he could regret it, he jumped through the roof.

As he raced back to the moor, he heard a forlorn wail from the barn. _I'm sorry, Blaze, _he thought, _but it's for the best._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prolouge! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I must really suck at summaries, because I've only gotten a couple views and one review. Thanks to Birdflame, though, for reviewing! Also, I won't be able to update often, because 1), I have a very busy schedule, (AKA school) and 2), I am an insanely slow writer. So, yeah. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**(As you see, I finally figured out how to do line breaks! Okay, NOW the chapter!)**

* * *

_Blaze_

Blaze sighed as she watched her kits play in the fields. It had been three moons since Sandwhisker had left, and his kits reminded her of him so much. Jasper had his short fur, and Winona had his beautiful soft paws. But, out of all three, Hawk was the most like him. He had the same ginger fur, and blazing amber eyes. If Sandwhisker had stayed... She shook her head. She couldn't keep reminding herself of him, she had to stay strong for the kits.

She smiled as she watched Hawk creep up, and pounce onto Jasper's back. He was the little warrior...

* * *

_Hawk_

Hawk's whiskers bristled with excitement as he crept closer to the brown and red figure turned away from him. Three steps...two steps...

He pounced with a loud yowl and landed squarely on his brother's back. Jasper jumped up with a hiss, and Hawk purred at his littermate's panicked look.

"I got you!" He sang, prancing around Jasper. "I got you, I got you!"

Jasper hissed playfully. "Not for long!" He bowled into Hawk, and the little toms rolled over and over in their play fight.

Suddenly, Hawk felt his tail being bit, and he twisted around and saw Winona, her eyes glittering. She held Jasper's tail under her paw.

"I got _BOTH _of you!" She announced, looking pleased with herself.

Hawk growled and tugged his tail out of her teeth. "Fine, fine," he muttered. "You win."

"Kits!" Hawk turned to see his mother padding towards them from the barn. "Time to come in!"

Winona scampered to their mother, purring at the looks on her brother's faces.

"Not fair!" Hawk raced over to Blaze after Winona. "She nipped my tail!"

"Yes!" Winona trilled, still looking like she caught all the birds on the moor. "I'm a warrior!"

Blaze was fondly licking Winona's fur, but at the word "warrior," she froze.

"Mama?" Hawk asked with a small voice. "Are you okay?"

Blaze seemed to be staring over the moor, almost searching for something. Finally, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she mewed to Hawk. "Go out and play on the field more while I catch a mouse."

Hawk drew back, confused. "O-okay," he stuttered. As he and his littermates padded out of the barn, only one thought filled his head: _What made Mama act like that?_

* * *

**Yay, that's FINALLY Chapter One! Please review!**

**-Stealthstar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Birdflame for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_Hawk_

Hawk and his littermates bundled out of the barn. "Why did Mama shove us out?. Hawk turned to see Winona looking bemused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Hawk answered. "Um, how about we play mossball?"

"No!" Jasper pressed against his sister. "We want to know if Mama is okay!" He and Winona started to go back to the barn.

"Wait!" Hawk called after them. "I-I think we need to give Mama her space."

Jasper turned and glared at him. "Who died and made _you_ our leader?"

"No one!" Hawk raced after his littermates. "Mama seemed really upset, and she probably needs some alone time."

Winona glanced at Jasper. "He has a point," she admitted. Then, a devilish gleam came over her eyes. "I have a better idea," she announced.

"What?" Hawk asked cautiously. His sister was usually really sweet, but if she got an idea in her head... Well, it stuck until she did it.

"Let's go to the corn fields," Winona squealed.

Jasper's jaw dropped. "You _know_ we're not allowed out there!" He squeaked. "Mama said it was dangerous!"

"Yeah!" Winona's eyes gleamed. "It'll be an adventure! We can be explorers, going through the forest! Or the warriors that Barley say are on the moor!"

Hawk felt dread creep through him as Jasper bent toward the idea. "It'll be fun!"

"No, no, no ,no..." Hawk murmured, pressing his face towards the ground. "Mama will be so upset!"

"So we'll never let her know!" Winona leaped on his tail as she spoke. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Yeah, please?" Jasper joined in the begging, hopping around Hawk. "Please?"

Hawk turned up his nose. "No."

"_PLEASE_?"

Hawk finally snapped. "Fine, but if you expect me to help you, I'm not going to!"

"Yay!" His siblings bounced around him before racing towards the cornfields. Hawk followed them slowly.

_Why do I feel like this will end badly?_

* * *

**So that's Chapter Two! Read and review, please! **

**-Stealthstar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, y'all, Stealthstar here. Finally updating...yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jasper_

Winona barreled into the wall of stalks, disappearing into the field. Jasper hurried after her, and after a bit, he heard Hawk grumbling as he plodded after his siblings.

_Well, it's about time he went along with us, _Jasperthought, his tail twitching. By then, they were padding through a forest of corn, surrounded at all sides by tall greens.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Hawk finally burst out, bounding around Winona to face his siblings. "We're going against what Mama said...on purpose!"

"Yeah!" Winona chirped, dodging around Hawk to skip back through the corn. "She never lets us do _anything_! We always just play in the boring old barn, or the meadow, but we need to explore!"

Hawk's fur bristled out, and Jasper realized how scary his brother was at times. "We might get eaten, or hurt, and who will rescue you then?" He yowled at Winona.

"You guys!" Winona scampered back towards their path. "You stop trying to be the responsible one, because you're no older than me! Are you coming?"

As she ran off, Jasper looked at Hawk. "We can' trust leave her, you know," he mewed.

Hawk sighed. "Yeah,I know. I wish we could, sometimes."

Without another word, they padded after their sister.

* * *

_Winona_

Winona nearly purred when she heard her brothers following her. _They_ _couldn't resist, could they? Finally, they listen to me. You have to tell toms everything!_

_"_Winona, wait up!" Jasper yowled. Winona purred, than ran faster.

"Can't catch me!" She yowled back, knowing they couldn't say no. She ran faster through the stalks as she heard them caterwaul.

They ran through the field, as fast as the Twoleg monsters, until Winona stopped, panting. She wailed as Hawk and Jasper came crashing into her, and they all panted without bothering to get up.

"You have to admit that was fun," Winona puffed.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, and rolled off of Hawk, who was attempting to lick the corn's fur out of his ear.

"Wait!" Hawk's head popped up, sending the bit of corn flying. "Where's the barn?"

Winona had been purring, but as Hawk's question sunk in, she felt dread settling through her pelt. "Um..." She mewed, searching for an answer. "Um, if we turn around, it should show the direction we came from..."

All three turned around, but in different directions. "Hmph," Hawk growled. "I knew something would go wrong!"

Winona just couldn't take Hawk's grumpiness anymore. "Well, then stop griping about it and help us get out of here!" She snapped. "You've done nothing but grunt and groan about this trip, and now we're lost! So help us!"

Hawk bristled, then drew above Winona. "Well, it's your fault we're stuck here at all! If you hadn't insisted on going to the corn field, then we would be safe at the barn eating mice!"

A low growl sounded in Winona's throat as she crouched. As soon as she pounced, to hit Hawk in the head, she heard Jasper meow, "What was that?"

Winona crashed into the ground with a hiss. She slowly got up to see Jasper staring through the stalks of corn. "I heard something..." he mewed hesitantly.

Hawk glanced at his littermates, and with a nod, crept toward the area where the sounds came from. They fell into a well-used pattern: Hawk in the front, Winona in the middle, Jasper in the back. Slowly, the three of them poked their heads out of the corn, and found the edge of the field.

"Look!" Jasper hissed. He pointed his tail towards the short fence surrounding the fields, where Winona could make out the shape of a Twoleg and a huge green lump. As they watched, the Twleg climbed onto the lump, and suddenly, it came to life with a huge roar. It crept forward, mirroring them, but suddenly, barreled towards the cornfield.

Winona shrieked a name she had only heard in nursery stories, and had hoped to never hear again.

"Harvester!"

* * *

**Muhaha! I am so evil to my characters... Do you think they will live, or die gruesome deaths?**

**I'm not giving away anything! Just have to wait and see...**

**-Stealthstar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the reviewers, especially _Sableheart, _who pointed out that I can't spell. Thanks! Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

_Hawk_

Hawk couldn't think, only flee in terror as the harvester bore down onto his littermates. The only thing he was aware of was the huge monster chasing him. He heard Winona squeal in fright, and turned to see Jasper dragging her out of the way of the harvester's black paws, kicking up dirt and dead leaves. Hawk whipped around to go to his littermates, but the harvester turned, like it was tracking his scent. He tried to run, but the harvester followed, and Hawk found himself against the fence, cornered and trapped.

Hawk backed up against the wall, bristling and hissing. He heard Jasper and Winona calling out, "Hawk! Don't!" He felt dread creeping through his pelt, seeping through his skin and into his bones. The harvester drew closer, and closer, its terrible jaws snapping through the corn like they were bits of prey. Hawk hissed and spat at the monster, but the green creature refused to back down. He unsheathed his tiny claws, and thought, _Well, if I have to die, might as well save my littermates. _He crouched down, when he felt his fur ruffle as something screeched from above him. "Hawk, run!"

He looked up in amazement, and saw Blaze, screeching, her red fur puffed out in defiance to save her kits. "Get away from them!" She yowled at the monster. Her head snapped at Hawk, her eyes blazing in fury. "Get your littermates out of here!" She hissed.

Hawk scrabbled backwards in the corn, and then sprinted towards where his brother and sister were hiding. He could hear Blaze hissing and spitting at the harvester, and the Twoleg yowling at her. Winona screeched at Hawk with scared eyes. "Where is she?"

"Go, go!" Hawk pushed her toward the corn wall. "She's saving us! GET INTO THE CORN!"

He turned his head to call back to Blaze, but as the three siblings, reached the corn, Blaze looked away at them, and the Twoleg's machine struck her flank.

"Blaze!" Winona called out, panicking. "Hawk, we have to go save her!"

She threw herself towards where Blaze was fighting, but Hawk held her back. "Winona, don't! " he pleaded. "Mama would never forgive herself if-"

Suddenly, a sickening crack rang through the air, followed by a yowl of pain. Hawk, Winona, and Jasper all whipped back around.

Jasper let out a wail. "Blaze!" he cried. Blaze's leg was at a strange angle, and her eyes were glazed over in pain.

"Run!" she gasped, then lay still.

"No!" Jasper made to run forward, but then the Twoleg clambered clumsily down from the harvester. It wailed, then picked her up with it's huge, pink paws.

"Blaze! BLAZE!" Winona leapt out of the corn, only for the Twoleg to run back to the harvester and get in. "No!"

"Winona!" Hawk called frantically. But it was too late: Winona hopped onto the harvester after the Twoleg, and as Hawk and Jasper raced after her. the harvester rolled off.

Their mother and sister were gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER!**

**Thanks to Windflight13, who gave me the idea for the cliffy!**

**As for Sablehert, I will attempt to spell it correctly.**

**P-R-O-L-O-U-**

**P-R-O-L-O-G-**

**Oh, whatever. See y'all later!**


End file.
